JPLEluv
by HPfever
Summary: Lily Evans sees James Potter as a bigheaded Prat with a big ego. But suddenly she sees him in a new light. James suddenly changes and is no longer that imature brat he was once before


A/N: Hello Earth and all who inhabit it! I'm like I'd tell you who I really am! Anyway All I can tell you is that I'm British and I so not speak like in the story, words like BLOODY HELL OR PRAT OR WANKER ETC. is so not in my speaking vocabulary, it just makes the story interesting.  
  
"WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU HERE FOR POTTER!"  
  
"Well Evans as much as you dislike it I, the almighty, great, handsome, intelligent-"James Potter stated grinning like a fool.  
  
"We get the bloody point Potter" Lily Evans yelled  
  
"James Potter has been appointed 7th year Gryffindor Prefect" James continued keeping the grin intact.  
  
"WHO IN THE RIGHT MIND WOULD MAKE YOU A PREFECT!" Lily yelled.  
  
"I would Miss Evans," A gentle voice said  
  
Lily Evans was in the Prefects/Head's compartment yelling her lungs out James Potter. When Professor Dumbledore arrived.  
  
"Oh I am so sorry Professor Dumbledore, It's just the fact that I didn't expects to see Potter to here Professor" Lily said changing her tone.  
  
"That's what I also wonder from time to time" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes "Now may we start the Prefects meeting"  
  
Lily just grumbled and mumbled "Carry on"  
  
Once the meeting had been over, Lily left the compartment swinging her bookbag over her shoulder but unfortunately, James was getting ready to leave too.  
  
"Bribed him did you, Potter?"  
  
"No Not really"  
  
"Blackmail?"  
  
"Never blackmailed a teacher"  
  
"You're a homosexual?"  
  
"Eeew where d'you get these theories of yours Evans?"  
  
"A friend of yours who goes by the name Sirius Black"  
  
"Hell to that boy"  
  
"Mind your mouth Potter, he is your best friend"  
  
"Have you just noticed that THIS is the most civil conversation we ever had"  
  
"And probably the last civil one that will yet come"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing James"  
  
"Hey that's the first time you called me by the name I was given"  
  
"That was a slip up, you heard nothing"  
  
"But,"  
  
"Do I have to repeat it to you, You didn't hear anything"  
  
She said in a more menacing tone.  
  
"Aye aye Captain! "  
  
"Lily, James, Whatcha doing?" Jessica Webster suddenly asked popping out of nowhere.  
  
Jessica was her pureblood best friend and was very much unique. She was brave and was not afraid to express her opinions and was real competition to the Marauders. She had her own share of pranks, gags and tricks and was pretty witty and silly at times.  
  
And was really athletic too, she was a beater for the Gryffindor team, which was a highly unusual position for a girl. Her mom was British and her dad was American. She had long black hair that passed her shoulders a bit which fitted her active lifestyle and the most unique characteristic of her she had a somewhat, greenish bluish grayish eyes. (Sorry if it's hard to imagine, just imagine it as crystal blue-green eyes.)  
  
"Nothing. WHY ARE EVEN HERE POTTER? DID I ASK YOU TO COME?"  
  
"But"  
  
"BUT WHAT POTTER? Come on Jes, Let's go find ourselves a compartment to sit in" Lily said returning back to the old Lily.  
  
James just scratched the back of his head and headed to the compartment Sirius found.  
  
"Argh! WHY IS IT SO HARD TO FIND AN EMPTY COMPARTMENT??" Jessica shouted  
  
It has been minutes since the girls started to find a compartment. And still to their no avail, they couldn't find one.  
  
"Don't worry Jessie we'll find one soon" Lily said calming her friend  
  
"I swear Lily that the next compartment door I open we will sit there! Even it's Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, Slytherins, ok maybe not the Slytherins. But I swear that we will sit there" Jessica said  
  
"I'm with you Jessica all the way!" Lily said half-laughing  
  
Jessica marched all the way to the next compartment and opened the door.  
  
"Lily I take back what I said, I'd rather not sit here"  
  
A/N: Ok that's it, and I left a little cliffhanger too! But you will probably guess who it is anyway. Reviews make me happy and being happy gives me motivation and motivation inspires me to write chapters! So its:  
  
REVIEWS ---- HAPPINESS ---- MOTIVATION ---- CHAPTER! 


End file.
